After Trouble Repairs
Back to 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Jackknife Ratchet Hammerstrike First Aid Lifeline Optimus Prime is just pulling up to the ER BUILDING now with his trailer, other Autobots arriving with damaged Neutrals and Autobots together now. Jackknife saw Prime drive by her lab and put down her welder to follow him to the med bay, never know when the medics will need a hand with things. She nods to the Prime, "May I assist in unloading sir?" she asks. "Please do Jackknife. Its Ratchet and Hammerstrike. " explains Prime as he moves quickly to the trailers' doors, allowing the entire thing to unfold and open up, making direct access to the patients easy without moving them. First Aid looks back and forth between Ratchet and the other Autobot, whose name he didn't catch, climbing to his feet as the trailer doors open. Jackknife inclines her head to Prime and enters his trailer with a couple others who joined to help. She offers a nod to First Aid as she gets her hands under the head of Hammerstrike. "Grab a side each and you there lad grab his legs." she states to the young medic. "Got it." states Prime, moving to carefully take Hammerstrike under the knees to lift in unison "You direct us. Are you okay, First Aid?" "Huh?" First Aid looks down at himself. He's pockmarked with shrapnel from the seeker that blew up in front of him, and covered in soot and dirt, but otherwise okay. "I'm fine." He scoots out of the trailer gets down as soon as Hammerstrike is out of the way. "Ratchet got shot. Twice." He sounds horrified. Jackknife nods to Prime, taking the 'direction' role as she backs out of the trailer slowly and carefully. "Watch your feet, easy. Almost off the ramp." she says as she steps off and the others eventually follow. "Okay onto the first berth here." she states, moving toward the closest one. "Gotcha." states Optimus, carefully moving Hammerstrike there "Almost there... Come on now. There!" he states, releasing his grip on Hammerstrike’s' knees. Jackknife sets the head down as everyone gets the mech onto the berth. "Okay now our next wounded." she states, heading on into the trailer. First Aid trails along, not big enough to be helpful with the much larger downed mechs, but unwilling to leave, either. Nodding, Prime moved to grasp Ratchet’s shoulders this time "First Aid, what was his damage?" Ratchet writhes in Prime's grasp, back panels coming alive. Pain, pain!! Optimus Prime releases those shoulders right fast! Ratchet drops back down to the berth, jarring his sensors. He lets out a wail. First Aid says "His fuel pump ran dry, there was a sliced energon line, and I clamped it but that's temporary at best. The external stuff- some of the damage looks like his armor melted but there's something else on there too- I don't know what that could be from, though, but it was blocking his air intakes. Shrapnel, but I think that was mostly minor... That's all I found, but I don't know if I missed anything, I'm not fully qualified." His voice rises a little at the end. I'm an apprentice." First Aid's voice rises a little at the end. Jackknife frowns a bit at the writhing. She moves to get past Prime and hits the mechs pain dampeners. She knows that much at least. "Okay now we can move him." First Aid says. "His fuel pump ran dry, there was a sliced energon line, and I clamped it but that's temporary at best. The external stuff- some of the damage looks like his armor melted but there's something else on there too- I don't know what that could be from, though, but it was blocking his air intakes. Shrapnel, but I think that was mostly minor... That's all I found, but I don't know if I missed anything, I'm not fully qualified." His voice rises a little at the end. "I'm an _apprentice_." he repeats. Prime’s optics flicker in distress. He didn’t want to hurt another Autobot. He nods at Jackknife "Maybe we can just disconnect the table." he suggests. He looks at First Aid, nodding as he heard the list "One must start somewhere. That will give us an idea of where to start." he explains. Ratchet quiets, now somewhat dizzy from the lack of pain. Everything will be fine now... Of course, absolutely... Jackknife smiles to the Prime as she takes hold of the mechs legs and lifts, the others take their spots and lift as well. "I could try Lifeline on the neutral channels if you want Prime." First Aid speaks up. "I need to let her know where I am. I was supposed to be back a cycle ago." "She will understand. And if anything, you can say I kidnapped you." jokes Prime as he moves the doctor to his own table "Can you use an assistant for this Jackknife?" Jackknife peers at Prime and idly taps her shoulder, "Do I look like I'm a medic sir? Best I can do is assist. The med drones though could tackle some things. I could see if Starfire is not in recharge. Or even Jade." First Aid nods. It's not like he didn't try, and Lifeline will understand. But he really wishes she was here anyway. Ratchet sees bright lights... Big, bright lights. And voices! What's with the voices, and why did he stop moving? "My battle station can ensure both will not die." notes Prime "Until Starfire or one of the others arrive. I think there was already a call for Wheeljack." The medic is set down on the table, the med drones are already powered up and moving in to examine damage, prioritizing what can be done that's in their databanks. Jackknife gets out of their way for the moment, nodding to Prime. "Understood sir." First Aid steps out of the way as well, eying the drones- equipment he's heard of and read about but never seen in action. Lifeline is an excellent medic, and for the most part, her clients can't afford this level of care- but that doesn't make it any less impressive to see in person. Ratchet rocks his body left and right, trying to dodge the dark objects he detects. He tries to grind out some sounds as he swings an arm at his assailants, although he's not too coherent. Something wrenches a strut and Ratchet twitches and keeps swinging. Hey, you! Outta my innards!! Jackknife frowns as the medic fights the drones. She vents softly and moves to keep his one arm down, "If you are done watching the drones work lad, you could help me hold this mech down til they fix him up some." First Aid glances at Jackknife and then back at Ratchet, not quite sure why he's fighting the drones, but goes to help immediately, glad for something to do and apologetic for not thinking of it in the first place. "Of course. I'm sorry." Optimus Prime moves to put a hand firmly on each of Ratchet's shoulders "Ratchet, easy old friend. We're fixing you." he rumbles. An absence of pain really isn't an absence of sensation, and Ratchet is indeed aware of tugging and pressing in his leg and side where the shrapnel had bitten deeply. He also notices the restraining pressures on his shoulders and arms, although he can't discern the precise nature of the sounds emanating from above his head. It's not as though he's abounding in energy to fight, so he yields to the hands keeping him down, although he rocks his head as something picks a little bit too strongly at fused cabling in his neck. Jackknife sighs, hoping her radio to Lifeline will be answered soon. At least Hammerstrike isn't causing such a fuss. Lifeline finally does answer the radio transmission, of course in her usual manner -- brusquely. << This better be important. >> "Should we turn him off? " asks Prime anxiously as the struggles continued. You say, "Lifeline should be along, let him be sir. He's just overreacting to what the drones are doing." First Aid heaves a sigh of relief! Optimus Prime nods "We need to start training more repairmechs. We can't always depend on Lifeline to make it here." Lifeline does indeed arrive quickly enough. Maybe it helps that she recruited the help of one of the VERY few flight-capable Neutrals in the city to transport her here. It cost her a pretty penny, and whomever begged her immediate assistance had BETTER appreciate it. She comes into the repair depot from the landing area at a full run, which is also not normal for her. The proverbial thundercloud trailing her is a clear indication of her mood, but she's focused enough to not snap at anyone. She just heads straight for the mech on the med table, already snapping out orders to anyone and everyone. "Get energon tubing over here, right now. And a ration of energon." You say, "We have two repair femmes already sir, just they cannot be here every solar cycle." she points out, then nods to Lifeline as she arrives, "Thank you for coming so quickly. I wouldn't have bothered you if it were not important." as she glances at the writing medic she's helping hold down, "He's a fighter this one."" "Where do you keep the spare energon line?" First Aid asks Jackknife. This is something he knows how to do. Jackknife smiles to First Aid and gestures for him to follow her, luckily for him she has been sharing the same barrack room with both resident medics. She knows this repair bay like her own lab. She grabs the energon ration as she points out the tubing to him. Lifeline reaches to help Jackknife hold Ratchet down. "Ratchet. Hey. HEY! Hold still or I'll disable your motor control circuits!" "I know he is fighting them Jackknife, but it cannot be healthy or good for him." he presses more firmly. First Aid pulls out a coil of line and slices through the ties keeping it tightly looped as he hurries back to the table. "How much do you need, Lifeline?" He asks. Jackknife offers the ration to Lifeline then takes her place in holding down Ratchet. Louder sounds now. Different sounds? Ratchet feels tighter pressure keeping him from moving, and he subsides. With a hiss from his vents, Ratchet relaxes his limbs. He squints as a shadow passes overhead, but otherwise only makes a few pulses from his vocalizer. Lifeline glances at First Aid, does a quick double-take, then just gets back to business. "Can't tell yet. Leave it all here." She is relieved when Ratchet finally stops struggling and promptly pulls her tools from a storage compartment to start patching the bleeders (the most dangerous thing at this moment) before getting to the real repairs. She pats Ratchet on an uninjured part of his chest before moving to start sealing, shunting, and otherwise stopping the leaking causing the Autobot medic to lose energon. Optimus Prime relaxes his arms as ratchet finally settles. He pats the medic on his shoulder gently to hopefully reassure him as he states "Good to see you here Lifeline." before falling silent. Jackknife stands by for any orders given. Her press to the mechs shoulders slackening off since he finally stills. "What do you want me to do?" First Aid asks. "There's a temporary clamp holding the input line to his fuel pump, I didn't have a better way to fix it at the time." Lifeline gives First Aid another appraising look. He seems to be holding up, so she just directs him, "Start taking the bleeders on his extremities. I'll deal with his fuel pump." Ratchet's optics fade in and out as he realizes that all the moving shadows from before are gone. So's all that picking and pulling. What was that, anyway? And what are all of those Primus-fragged rumbles? Optimus Prime keeps a hand on Ratchet's shoulder "Can he see or hear properly?" First Aid nods, and starts looking for the bleeding lines on Ratchet's legs, removing armor panels for access as he detects a leak. "I think the heat blew some of the seals on the lines," he says. "Are replacement seals in the same cabinet, Jackknife?" Jackknife watches on quietly, ready to move for more parts or energon should the medics require them. Jackknife smiles and just gets what the youth asks for so he can focus, soon returning with some. Lifeline notices one Autobot stepped back. First Aid asks her to go fetch some parts, though, so she doesn't give her something else to do. Starting to work on repairing Ratchet's fuel pump input line (touchy work at best), she tries to answer Optimus. "Doubtful. If his energon level's as low as I suspect, non-critical systems are shut down first. I'm amazed his optics are working at all." First Aid nods a thanks at Jackknife as the replacement seals appear on the table but doesn't look up, focusing on replacing seals and splicing split and bleeding lines. Satisfied that the lines visible under the plate he has removed are no longer leaking, he moves on, leaving the armor panel on the med table next to Ratchet's leg- he needs to have whatever melted onto it machined off. Ratchet feels something moving around inside his torso, and he's not quite enjoying this painless existence anymore. Something's happening, his insides feel as though they're moving, and now Ratchet is feeling decidedly wobbly around the tanks. He pushes a burst of static from his vocalizer as his jaw makes a few open-and-close movements and his fans rev. Optimus Prime presses again carefully "Ratchet. Ratchet? CAn you hear me? " he rumbles soothingly. Even if ratchet couldn’t hear it. Maybe he hoped?" Jackknife cocks her head slightly to the static from the wounded mech and moves to take his hand and try to offer what comfort she can. She may be a taken femme, but she can still be compassionate. Lifeline notices Ratchet start squirming when she begins to try and repair his fuel pump, and knows that this could be a problem. He seems to be responding more to what she's doing than to the reassurances to the others, so she takes a gamble. She taps on some of the medic's endoskeletal structure in a simple binary code, spelling out 'safe'. First Aid moves around Lifeline to reach Ratchet's right arm, looking for more leaking energon lines. "There's something on his armor, too, like something melted on there." he reports, stopping to replace another seal in Ratchet's upper arm at base of the line that feeds in under the shoulder joint. The percussive signals are a little bit like cannon shot to Ratchet's upended sensory systems at first, and it's a few minutes until the sequence filters into his awareness enough that his CPU can translate. Safe! Safe? Safe. Okay. He picks up a few other sensations -- some contact wrapped around the fingers of his left hand, and airflow in some tender spots of his leg. How'd that get there? And then those rumbles, again! His head roves in an attempt to track, and his body sinks into the med bay berth. "Good idea." approves prime to Lifeline's way of communication, relaxing his pressure with a gentle pat on one shoulder. "Did you need me to hold anything, by the way?" Lifeline goes back to getting that fuel pump dealt with. "Remove the affected pieces for now," she replies to Fist Aid with a glance to Prime to maybe help with that. "We'll deal with it later." And then her attention is focused entirely on what she's doing. Don't bother her. Jackknife holds the medics hand gently with one hand, stroking the top of the hand with her other hand. Watching on quietly, doing her best to stay out of the way as the repairs go on. Optimus Prime shuts up. Cause he listens to the medics. Sometimes. First Aid says "Right." and keeps on working, gathering up the damaged plating and setting it in a pile by Ratchet's legs, out of the way, before moving again to continue looking for leaks. Ratchet thinks he's passing in and out. Recharge? There's no welcome warmth of energon conversion, and he's actually starting to feel a bit chilly in several places. His jaw begins to work again, and there's a low undercurrent of static, with an actual tone breaking through intermittently. Lifeline works as quickly as she can, and is actually a bit oddly thankful that Ratchet IS so low on energon. It makes repairing the fuel pump input easier. She finally gets it sealed off properly then looks at Jackknife. "Okay, he needs about three full rations of energon, immediately." She then moves to help First Aid find and repair the remaining leaks, though there are likely very few severe ones left. Optimus Prime moves to get that himself, leaving the medics to work on Ratchet further. Soon he was back carefully balancing three cubes - one high grade, the other two medium. Jackknife is listening intently as well as watching. Having roommates has cued her in on what's not normal sounding by now. She frowns, "Something’s wrong." she says carefully, then looks up to Lifeline, "Of course." she states, releasing the mechs hand to get the ration. "I'll put it in for you, I can do at least that much. But still... something’s not right with his ventilations.. something’s just off." "Whatever this is that's melted all over him was blocking his intakes." First Aid says. Ratchet begins to notice something glowing nearby. There was the big glow above his head, and the little glow close by. The odd sensations in his chest cease, and his intakes hitch with a creak. Lifeline says, "Clear his intakes, and look for that material inside as well as on the surface. Change his intake filters if they need it." Jackknife returns with the ration and a way to get it into the wounded mechs energon lines without getting in the two medics way or causing more discomfort for the patient. She's quick and efficient about the injection then says, "That may be what I'm hearing that is off then." she states. A frown at the sound the mech makes, she acts without further thought about it and slides her hands into the mechs intakes. Her fingers are quite slender, meant for work in the confined quarters that is her bailiwick - weapons smithing. She finds something in there and uses a small tool implemented in her fingers to grab at it. Then she yanks.. hard! Optimus Prime holds the cubes, watching anxiously, his optics dimming in concern Ratchet's world is starting to perk up quite a bit now... ooh. Feeling warm now. Yes, indeed. Wait -- he puts through some static while he feels something poking deep into his intakes -- hey, that's a delicate spot! -- and he makes the best yowl he can when something *pulls*! Suddenly his optics brighten and his fans spin up. What's in there?! Get it out! First Aid complies. "I cut everything loose that I could, but it wouldn't surprise me if some of the melted slag dripped down into the filters." He pulls a tool from subspace and begins dismantling the outer frame of the nearest intake to look deeper into the intake and check the filter itself. The frame pops free, followed by the protective vents- he stops to examine each of the pieces- a spacer, the fan, and finally he can look directly at the filter itself. There's no sign of anything melted but the filter is full of dust and soot. "Where-" He turns to ask Jackknife where the air filters are kept, but seeing that she's busy, waits instead, pulling the filter he's examining on free instead - the medical bay is clean enough that having the intake unfiltered for a few breems is unlikely to cause a problem. Jackknife has dealt with some nastily jammed up weapons in her time. But this? She yanks again. Something gives a bit. Another couple hard yanks. Then if gives fully and whatever was stuck up in there comes free. She nearly ends up on her back from the sudden release. She grins in victory. Then peers at what the slag was in the medics intakes. Ratchet feels some open space near his vents, and he squirms slightly at the drafty sensation. His optics begin to sharpen, then fade to accommodate the medical lamps. Outlines are still slightly fuzzy, but he is able to pick out Optimus Prime nearby... Oh, dear. None of this was what he'd intended! He issues forth some static. First Aid watches Jackknife digging in the intake. "It's easier if you take the frame and the vents off. There's probably something in the fan." Jackknife puts the object down and favors First Aid with a smile, "As I said to Prime, I am no medic. Just it wouldn't do if he overheated before two got done fixing him." she notes, "However, I know a choking intake when I hear one." First Aid turns red, he really should have caught that. He leans over to disengage the latches that hold the frame in place. "They'll just lift out, now, so you can see what's in there." Ratchet blinks as he sees First Aid reaching over him. He lifts his good arm to shield the vent apparatus and rocks his head. Hey, what are Lifeline and Jackknife doing here? Lifeline lets First Aid and Jackknife deal with Ratchet's air intakes -- there's only so many mechs that can crowd around like that. She finishes sealing the last leak, then takes the remaining energon cubes from Prime with a nod of thanks before starting to add the fuel to the medic's systems via a direct infusion. The Cybertronian equivalent of an IV. It'll add the missing energon to his systems slowly enough to not shock the medic's systems. Then she resumes working on the other repairs. Jackknife reaches into the other intake since the young mech so handily removed the framework. She finds something else and tugs away on it until it releases. "What /is/ this stuff?" she mutters with a frown. "I don't know, but it's all over him. Where are the replacement air filters?" First Aid asks. Ratchet's head swims with the new infusion, and he begins to feel warm in his fuel pump. He's noticing his surroundings more and more with increased power delivery to his CPU, and he's beginning to wonder what put him into the med bay in the first place, in this condition. Jackknife makes a rather interesting shape with her mouth plating at the 'all over' comment. Then shakes her head and walks over to get the air filters, which takes not at all long to find and bring back. "Anything else I can get since my hands are free?" she asks. "Solvent and rags, so I can start cleaning up the spilled energon." First Aid is much more comfortable in this role, taking care of the small repairs while Lifeline works on the major- and it shows. Hammerstrike had been very quiet since he'd come back online. His body was strong, but his consciousness was still frail ever since he was dug out of the acid maze some time ago - not that he'd admit it to anyone. His blue optics had been but a dim glow, calmly observing as the medics worked on repairing the mech he'd fought hard to preserve. He doesn't do anything to bring attention to himself; his needs are minimal compared to that of Ratchet's. Jackknife nods and gets what is asked for.. and if Hammerstrike thinks for a moment that the dim glow of his optics isn't noticeable then he's half clocked in the processor. She gives him a little wave and smile as she passes him, getting rags and cleaning solution that she returns to First Aid. She then nudges the med drones back over to Hammerstrike to continue some work on him. "So going to have Starfire look at these things with me and see if we can get them to behave better." she murmurs with a soft vent. First Aid returns the smile and sets the cleaning supplies to the side and finishes replacing the air filters, wiping down the fans and vents before reinstalling them since the solvent is handy. He then moves on to removing the rest of the damaged plating for repair except for the parts where the cooled metal has covered latches and seams, continuing to check for any leaks that might have been missed, and wiping up spilled energon as he comes to it. Lifeline keeps working on the most critical of the medic's needed repairs, moving from one side to the other to give First Aid access to do the tidying up that he's taken the initiative to start. It seems like a well-choreographed and practiced routine. Ratchet manages to produce a low buzz from his vocalizer as he twitches both shoulders now that they're freeing up. He ramps his newly reinstalled fans through a few speed cycles, sighing through his vents at how easily the air travels now. He modulates his low buzz by opening and closing his mouth with audible clicks from his denta. Hammerstrike flickers his optics when he is waved at. It isn't unwelcome to be noticed, but he wasn't going to inconvenience the drones working on him by waving back. Instead he just makes a subtle incline of his head to Jackknife, and continues to be still and unobtrusive... unless the rare occasion happens wherein he cannot keep his silence and must speak. However, nothing has provoked such an urge yet. Jackknife swings by Hammerstrike and idly taps at his forehead, "They'll be with you patient one." she notes to him with a smile. "For now the drones are doing what they can." she glances over at the medics working on the medic... there was some sort of irony to it really. "May want to look in his voccorder when you can as he obviously isn't able to get it working." she offers to the two. First Aid continues working, cleaning spilled energon out of Ratchet's internals with half an optic on Lifeline in case she needs him to do something else. Lifeline lets First Aid keep working as she's nearly done with the last bit of crucial repairs short of the medic's vocalizers. What's with the buzzing and clicking, anyway? She takes a moment to clean and sterilize her hands and repair tools before moving toward Ratchet's head to start checking on his vocal circuits. "He's been making that noise since I got to him, except when he was screaming. Maybe then, too, but I'm not sure I would have heard it." First Aid says. Ratchet's optics grow huge and his fuel pump starts to speed. Not the head! Not the head!! Jackknife peers over at the patient, "You two need pay more attention to your patient because if I'm reading his body posturing right, he's about to totally flip out." Lifeline looks at Ratchet before starting to do any work, and notices his optics showing indications of extreme stress. "Ratchet, it's Lifeline. Your vocalizer seems to be malfunctioning. Would it be all right if I took a look?" She sets her tools down delicately on the corner of the table and holds her empty blue-tipped hands where the prone mech can see them so he knows she's not doing anything to him. Right now, anyway. First Aid glances at Jackknife. "Vocalizer damage isn't critical. I'm not qualified to work on something like that and Lifeline is taking care of the things that _are_ critical." His tone is pretty mild, but the words are pretty cutting by the normally quiet mech's usual standards. It has been a very, very long day. Ohh, he knows about this -- he's certainly had to do it enough times himself. Ratchet's optics flicker back and forth in his distress, but there's nothing for it. Where could he go, and of course, what could he do himself for a battered vocal unit? He squeezes the edges of the berth, but flicks his optics to directly above his head. Jackknife vents softly at First Aid, "Did I say you had to work on things you don't feel confident enough to tackle?" she asks, her tone measured in that Motherly sort of way. "Now do pay attention to your patient, and not me hm?" she notes. First Aid just closes his mouth and goes back to what he was doing, slightly ashamed of himself for snapping. She didn't mean anything by it, and he ought to know better, but Lifeline was prioritizing injuries by severity- standard operating procedure. Lifeline mutters a sour "You two done bickering yet?" though almost all of her attention is still on Ratchet. "I'll be as quick as I can," she tells the injured medic, then picks her tools back up and checks his vocalizer circuits. The hell? More of that... goop. "First Aid." She looks at the younger medic-in-training and beckons him over, as he's got the cleaning supplies. "Just a klik," he drops the dirty rag and picks up the last clean one along with the solvent and moves over to Lifeline. "What do you need me to do?" Jackknife makes a soft ticking sound, "Bickering is for younglings. I have not been young for many a solar cycle. A waste of time really." she notes, another idle tap on Hammerstrike’s forehead, just to see if he's still watching or has drifted off into recharge. Lifeline gestures to Ratchet's vocalizer. "There's more of that substance here. See how much you can clean up -- I'd rather not move or replace any parts if I can avoid it." She knows Ratchet can hear her, and what she said was clearly intended for him than for First Aid. "I'm going to go check on the other injuries for a bit so I'm not in your way." She knows better than to crowd a stressed patient, and is entrusting the delicate task to First Aid as she turns to go check on Hammerstrike. Ratchet is reassured by Lifeline's statement, but isn't so sure it's a guarantee; if the slag traveled deeply enough, there may be little use in leaving the apparatus in place for a repair. He huffs some air from his vents in his distress, but doesn't try to stress the vocoder. Ratchet has just nominated you for excellent Roleplay! Hammerstrike flicks his blue optics again as he gets tapped and he just makes a small grunt at Jackknife. It was more reactionary than anything. His optics glow at their usual luminance and he follows her movements for a moment, then wander past to look at Lifeline. He remains silent; not wishing to add to the useless words being thrown about. First Aid grits his teeth at Jackknife's remark- he's young, not stupid- and moves over to where he can reach Ratchet's vocalizer more easily and looks at the vocalizer. "It looks like whatever is melted on the rest of his armor melted onto the top of your vocalizer as well," First Aid says, half for Ratchet and half for himself. "It's on the speaker, so this shouldn't hurt, but click or tap on the table if it does, okay?" He should be able to pry it off without damage, but still- vocalizers are awfully delicate. He wipes it down with the solvent and the clean rag first and then works the edge of the tiny blade he used to cut tubing earlier under the edge of the metal, twisting it gently to loosen the glob of metal. Ratchet will be a far happier mech when all of that stuff is out, he's sure. He squirms slightly and cants his head backward to try to provide better access to the component, and screws his optics tight. Jackknife smiles to the grunt of the mech she is next to then steps away. "I'll leave you to your work all, I've a project to finish and I doubt it will be fun dealing with it totally cooled off." she remarks with a chuckle. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Ratchet's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Lifeline's Logs